


Fluff out your tutu & dance to ABBA

by crazycatt71



Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Bucky Barnes in a bad mood, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, References to ABBA, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: Bucky in in a funk. Steve dances to ABBa to try and pull him out of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020





	Fluff out your tutu & dance to ABBA

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by a gif I saw on twitter  
> for my Bucky Barnes BIngo Square K-4 ABBA

Bucky was in a funk; he had been for days and Steve didn't know what to do. He had suggested going for a run, a walk, playing video games, offered food, nothing had worked and he was out of ideas to help pull his boyfriend out of his bad mood.

He stood in the doorway to the living room, watching Bucky slouched on the couch with his head on the back, staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what he could try next when his phone dinged with a text message. He absentmindedly opened it.

_Picture Terminator doing this. TS._

Steve clicked on the attached video, then chuckled.

_More something I would do than Buck. SR_

He texted back as he started to go over and show Bucky the video, then stopped as he got an idea. He did a quick web search, found a store near by that had what he was looking for, then headed for the door.

“I'm going out for a while, want anything?” he asked Bucky.

Bucky grunted. Steve shrugged and headed out. He returned a hour later, saw that Bucky hadn't moved, and headed into their bedroom. He came out a few minutes later and walked over to stand in front of Bucky in nothing but a black, tulle tutu that barely covered his ass. When Bucky didn't look at him, he huffed and kicked him in the leg. Bucky slowly lifted his head off the back of the couch and stared at him.

Once he had Bucky's attention, Steve signalled Jarvis and ABBA' Gimme Gimme Gimme filled the room. The music had a lively beat and Steve began to wiggle his hips and twirl in a circle, causing the tutu to flare out from his legs. After several rotations, Bucky's hand shot out to grab his hip, forcing him to a stop.

“Are you wearing anything under that?” he demanded.

“Nope.” Steve replied with a smirk.

“Continue.” Bucky ordered, letting go of him.

Steve twirled around fast enough to lift his skirt over his bare ass, then stood up on the couch so he was standing over Bucky's lap and began to bump & grind, lifting his skirt to his waist as he trust his groin in to Bucky's face, the head of his cock brushing along his lips. As the song changed to Does Your Mother Know, Bucky grabbed Steve's ass and pulled him forward, causing his cock to slide into his open mouth. Steve moaned as Bucky swallowed him down and began vigorously sucking. Steve began slowly rolling his hip, gently thrusting in and out of Bucky's mouth. Bucky squeezed his ass, encouraging him to move faster until Steve was fucking his face to the beat of the music.

“Close.” Steve warned.

Bucky pushed his forward so his nose was buried in the blond curls at the base of his dick as he took him deep in his throat.

“Oh god! Oh fuck!” Steve wailed as he came, Bucky's throat constricting around his dick as he swallowed his cum.

When he was finished, Steve pulled out of Bucky's mouth with a soft Pop and stepped off the couch to drop to his knees between Bucky's legs. He reached into his sweats and pulled out his hard cock. He gave the leaking head a quick lick, then closed his lips around it and began sucking as he jack his hand over the rest. Bucky was soon moaning and fisting Steve's hair. He thrust into his mouth a couple of times, then pulled Steve off as he came, covering Steve's face in his cum.

They sat in silence for several minutes, just catching their breath before Steve wiped his face on Bucky's leg, tucked his soft dick back into his sweats, then climbed into his lap. Bucky wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled his neck.

“I'm sorry I've been ignoring you,” He said softly, “but I totally approve of how you got my attention. Feel free to use it as often as you want.”

“I just want you to feel better.” Steve told him.

“I do, thank you.” He replied as he stood up with Steve in his arms. “Now, let's go take a shower my little Dancing Queen.”

This is the tweet that inspired this

[Bearmode ](https://twitter.com/i/status/1251129006457606149)

These are the songs in the fic

[Gimme Gimme Gimme](https://youtu.be/ZL93BV9uTAM)

[Does Your Mother Know](https://youtu.be/WkL7Fkigfn8)


End file.
